Éxito
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tenía una misión, un procedimiento, un objeto clave y a su impedimento identificado. Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


Éxito.

Sí lo pensabas bien, en realidad su idea era muy sencilla.

Misión: proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

Procedimiento: cena romántica en su cumpleaños número veintitrés.

Objeto clave: anillo en el que él y Hyorinmaru habían trabajado arduamente haciendo.

Impedimento: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Toshiro estaba firmemente convencido de que no era tan difícil. Ya antes había sobrevivido al hermano mayor de su amada en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su noviazgo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser volver a tener éxito?

-¿Qué podría salir mal?- preguntó con voz engañosamente tranquila que nadie creyó ni por un segundo, tal vez por el sudor frío que bajaba por su frente.

-Famosas últimas palabras, capitán.- señaló su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku con un puchero. –Necesita planear esto con más cuidado… ¡Y agregar un poco más de romance, ya que está! ¿Solo una cena romántica en su restaurante favorito? ¿Por qué no mejor en un hotel con la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas?-

-Ya te he dicho que no.- la miró mal, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Él era un hombre tradicional, todos sabían eso, y no pensaba poner un dedo encima de Karin hasta casarse.

"**Creo que ya le has puesto unos cuantos dedos encima…**" comentó Hyorinmaru de pronto. "**Aún no puedo creer que hayan hecho todo _eso_ en tu escritorio, por el amor de todos los cielos, es tu lugar de trabajo. Deberías controlar más tus hormonas**".

-¿Capitán, está bien? De repente se puso muy rojo.- afortunadamente Matsumoto logró salvarlo de seguir escuchando el sermón de su zanpakuto respecto a unos cuantos… ejem… encuentros apasionados con su novia.

-Estoy bien.- carraspeó, mandando a callar a su ruidosa espada. –Iré a preparar la reservación ahora mismo, no quisiera perder un lugar para el día que quiero.- sin más abandonó su oficina.

.

-¿Cómo que no tiene reservaciones para el seis de mayo?- la voz muy enojada del capitán del décimo escuadrón se hizo oír por el otro lado del teléfono, no es que aquel simple dueño de un restaurante estuviera al tanto de su importante cargo militar.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, temó que está completamente lleno toda esa semana.- se disculpó sudando profundamente, aunque no por la voz furiosa del joven hombre.

-Maldita sea.- no pronunció otra palabra y simplemente colgó.

El dueño del restaurante suspiró profundamente aliviado, luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pared de su comercio, donde una advertencia escrita con sangre (o más bien salsa de tomate, pero estaba muy asustado para darse cuenta de esto) le daba la siguiente clara advertencia:

"_Sí te atreves a darle una reservación a Hitsugaya Toshiro el seis de mayo vendré por ti y te colgaré de la punta de la torre de Tokio_".

El pobre hombre siempre había sido muy supersticioso, y ni siquiera dudó que estuviera viendo la mera y pura verdad cuando la pared comenzó a escribirse sola. Él no tenía ni una sola pizca de reiatsu como para haber notado al hombre de cabello naranja remojando sus dedos en salsa de tomate para escribir el mensaje con cara de niño travieso psicópata, de otro modo lo habría echado de su establecimiento con escoba en mano gritándole delincuente sin duda alguna.

.

-¡No consiguió reservación!- Matsumoto Rangiku estrelló furiosamente las palmas de sus manos en la mesilla de aquella cafetería, llamando la atención de varios clientes a los que ignoró por completo. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La pidió con un mes de antelación!-

-Eso simplemente no tiene sentido.- opinó Rukia.

-¡No es justo! ¡Toshiro nii-chan me prometió que le propondría matrimonio a Karin-chan en nuestro cumpleaños en esa cafetería y me dejaría grabarlo como mi regalo de cumpleaños! ¡No puede arruinarme esto!- lloriqueó Yuzu agitando los puños.

-Tranquila, Yuzu-chan, puede pedirle matrimonio en otro lugar.- Hinamori Momo le palmeó la espalda reconfortantemente.

-¡Pero debía ser allí!- siguió lloriqueando. –Ahora perdimos la oportunidad de una propuesta perfecta por siempre, sin nada que hacer…- parecía realmente a punto de llorar.

-¡De eso nada!- Rangiku se puso en pie con mirada decidida. -¡Sí mi capitán no pudo conseguir una reservación, entonces nosotras lo haremos! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!-

-¡Sí, tienes razón!- las otras tres de inmediato estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

Era un día normal para nuestro dueño de restaurante favorito, estaba examinando el menú de esa noche como siempre cuando cuatro mujeres invadieron su negocio a pesar de que el cartel en la puerta decía claramente CERRADO.

-Señoritas, temó que deberé pedirles que se retiren y vuelvan cuando…- calló de golpe al notar las miradas de psicópatas en las cuatro mujeres bonitas.

Nuestro buen y humilde patrón siempre había estado aterrado de su madre, de su hermana, de su esposa y de su hija, y al ver esas miradas tan diabólicas en mujeres sabía que no le auguraba nada bueno. Había dos opciones: o de alguna manera había ofendido a alguna de esas chicas o a alguna amiga suya, o de alguna manera se había metido con la novela, romance o ídolo favorito de las mujeres. Solo había visto a sus familiares femeninas tan furiosas cuando se metía con sus parejas favoritas en esas comedias románticas que tanto les gustaban.

-¿Eres el dueño de este lugar?- una rubia despampanante preguntó con fiereza, a lo que él solo pudo asentir boqueando como pez. -¿Tienes reservaciones para el seis de mayo?- lo miró con fuego en sus ojos, haciéndolo asentir de la misma forma otra vez. –Oh, ¡qué bien!- de repente su semblante cambió por completo, igual que el de las otras. Ahora sonreían alegremente. Estaría sorprendido sí no estuviera tan acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres locas.

–Queremos reservar una mesa para dos el seis de mayo, a nombre de Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin.- comentó la otra rubia, más joven y aniñada.

¿Hitsugaya Toshiro? Oh, el jefe del restaurante recordaba muy bien ese nombre, le había tomado horas borrarlo de su pared. No podía darles la reservación o entonces el fantasma vendría por él y lo colgaría de la torre de Tokio.

-L-lo siento mucho, señoritas…- tragó saliva. –P-pero… no… n-no puedo darle una reservación a ese joven.- de inmediato, la mirada de las mujeres cambió, volviendo a ser esos demonios sedientos de sangre.

-¿Y por qué demonios no?- la mujer más bajita de cabello negro y ojos violetas se le acercó con los puños apretados.

-Y-yo…- tragó saliva. –Simplemente…- tomó aire, decidiendo que se pondría los pantalones por una vez en su vida frente a mujeres, por el bien de no morir horriblemente en manos de un fantasma, no importa que lo haya engañado usando salsa de tomate en vez de sangre. –No quiero hacerlo.- dijo firmemente, enorgulleciéndose de las miradas sorprendidas de las mujeres.

¡Pero finalmente había demostrado que él era un hombre! ¡Tomen eso, mami y hermanita! ¡No volvería a ser un débil frente a mujeres, no señor!

-Hmm…- las cuatro intercambiaron miradas, antes de sonreír de forma dulcemente espeluznante.

-Escucha, querido…- la rubia despampanante le colocó una mano en el hombro y él se tensó. ¿Intentaría seducirlo? Tenía una esposa y la adoraba, así que estaba a punto de rechazarla cuando el agarre en su hombro se volvió demasiado apretado. –Creo que no nos entendiste… Tú. Nos. Vas. A. Dar. Esa. RESERVACIÓN.- sus ojos lo miraron con rabia asesina.

Él negó con la cabeza, aun intentando imponer respeto.

-No estamos preguntando.- dijo con aterradora dulzura la otra rubia.

-Por favor, no nos obligué a hacerle daño.- aportó la castaña.

-Podemos pagarle muy bien.- la más bajita sacó un buen fajo de billetes, que aunque eran tentadores, el fantasma lo aterraba más.

-L-lo siento… p-pero… ¡Mi respuesta es no!- gritó zafándose de la rubia más alta. Las cuatro fruncieron el ceño peligrosamente y comenzaron a acercarse con lentitud a él, que de inmediato sintió todo su valor escurrírsele hasta formar un patético charco en el suelo. -¡E-está bien, por favor, lo siento, haré lo que quieran!- al demonio con el fantasma.

Esas mujeres daban mucho más miedo que cualquier ser sobrenatural, no dudaba que su destino sería peor que ser colgado en la torre de Tokio sí no les daba lo que querían.

.

-¿De verdad lograste conseguir una reservación?- Toshiro miró con sorpresa a su teniente. -¿Pero cómo? Toda esa semana estaba llena.- ya estaba buscando otras ideas para su propuesta.

-Una mujer nunca revela sus secretos.- le guiñó un ojo.

Él rodó los ojos, suponiendo que solo había seducido al pobre tipo para que le diera lo que quería. No es que le molestara, al menos así podría seguir sus planes como los quería.

Lo importante es que ahora debía seguir la siguiente fase en su plan. Invitar a Karin a cenar haciéndolo pasar como una celebración de cumpleaños para que no sospechara sus verdaderas intenciones. Era quizás uno de los pasos más peligrosos, teniendo en cuenta que debería acercarse a donde vivía su principal impedimento a sus intenciones.

Solo esperaba seguir teniendo suerte y que todo saliera bien.

-¡Toshiro!- su novia lo saludó alegremente apenas verlo colarse por su ventana. -¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que no te veo!- se colgó de su cuello, besándolo fuertemente.

-Karin, antes pasábamos meses sin vernos y nunca presentaste ni una sola queja.- le recordó, pensando que esa era también una de las razones por las cuales la amaba tanto.

-Cierto, pero ahora me has malacostumbrado. Así que es tu culpa.- le sacó la lengua, antes de volver a besarlo.

Él le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, paseando sus manos por su cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sabía que debería invitarla a salir en su cumpleaños, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en su misión cuando ella estaba chupando sus labios.

"**Controla tus hormonas y haz lo que viniste a hacer o luego perderás el valor y no quiero aguantarte lloriqueando al respecto**", las palabras de Hyorinmaru lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, lastimosamente, y tuvo que alejar a Karin y sujetar sus hombros para que no volviera a lanzarse sobre él, sin importar lo mucho que quería que lo hiciera.

-La verdad es que debo irme pronto.- ambos hicieron una mueca ante eso, sabiendo que significaba no-toqueteos-indecentes. –Pero vine a invitarte a salir.- eso la hizo sonreír.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo?-

-Seis de mayo.- sonrió.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?- se notó sorprendida. -¡Pero aún faltan como dos semanas!-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, pero prometo compensártelo ese día.- tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en el dorso, complaciéndose al comprobar que aún conservaba su capacidad de hacerla sonrojarse incluso con pequeñeces.

-Más te vale.- suspiró mientras la soltaba y se encaminaba a la ventana para volver a irse a la Sociedad de Almas.

Sí todo salía bien y ella decía que sí, entonces necesitaba adelantar mucho trabajo para planear la boda y tal vez una… ejem… luna de miel… Y sí todo salía como esperaba, quizás tal vez no tendría que volver a salir de su ventana dejándola sola para partir a su mundo. Podrían formar su propio hogar, sin depender de un portal senkaimon para verse, y sin temer que su hermano invadiera la habitación en cualquier momento para matarlo con un Getsuga Tenshou.

Hablando de Kurosaki Ichigo… qué extraño que no haya intervenido en esa visita. Había dado por hecho que tendría que volver a congelarlo y correr como las últimas tres veces que visitó a su novia, pero ni rastros de ese cabeza de zanahorias.

Ñeh, mejor para él.

.

Ichigo se retorció incontrolablemente, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, los múltiples hechizos kido, la mordaza y Rukia sentada encima de su espalda. Matsumoto y Hinamori estaban filmando algo asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita pelinegra, y Yuzu (su hermanita rubia traidora) estaba escuchando con un vaso.

Malditas lunáticas, ¡sí creían que podían salvar a su rata albina por siempre estaban muy equivocadas! Algún día iban a distraerse y él patearía a ese pervertido roba-hermanas de vuelta a la madriguera de la que nunca debió salir ¡castrado!

Gimió de dolor cuando un pie se clavó en su cabeza, haciéndolo enterrar su barbilla en el duro suelo del pasillo de su casa.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Ichigo.- murmuró Rukia en voz peligrosamente baja. –Y ni lo sueñes, no arruinaras el cumpleaños de tus hermanas. ¡No te dejaré!- advirtió, como sí supiera mejor que él lo que era mejor para sus hermanitas, esa enana entrometida…

Pero ya verían… un día, un día que se distrajeran era todo lo que necesitaba.

.

Finalmente era el gran día. Su misión culminaba aquí y ahora.

Recapitulando.

Misión: proponerle matrimonio a su novia. Pendiente.

Procedimiento: cena romántica en su cumpleaños número veintitrés. Éxito.

Objeto clave: anillo en el que él y Hyorinmaru habían trabajado arduamente haciendo. Éxito.

Impedimento: Kurosaki Ichigo. Pendiente.

Bueno, en realidad el procedimiento no sería un éxito por completo hasta que ella llegara y la cena comenzara sin contratiempos, pero como había logrado conseguir la reservación en el restaurante que quería dudaba mucho que el destino fuera tan cruel como para no hacerla llegar al final. O más bien quería dudar, porque la verdad cualquier potencial mala posibilidad le estaba cruzando por la mente ahora mismo y estaba a un pelo de colapsar de los nervios mientras esperaba a su novia ya sentado en su mesa, con un costoso traje humano que Hinamori había conseguido para él comprobando cada diez segundos que el anillo siguiera en su bolsillo.

Cuando Karin llegó, primero se quedó sin aliento al verla enfundada en un corto y escotado vestido rojo oscuro, y hubiera comenzado a babear de no ser porque notó la hora y entonces se abofeteó mentalmente para controlar sus hormonas y le frunció el ceño, intentando recordar cómo es que se formaban las palabras.

-Llegas tarde.- murmuró finalmente.

-Solo por quince minutos.- rodó los ojos.

-Diecisiete.- corrigió él.

-Prometiste una noche memorable, Hitsugaya.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –No empieces a arruinarla.- advirtió con frialdad, y él la miró sorprendido. –Pff…- de pronto ella empezó a reír como loca. –Cielo santo, bromeaba, tienes que relajarte un poco.- se carcajeó con burla.

El capitán shinigami gruñó por lo bajo, pero su humor de inmediato se aligeró. Escuchar a su amada reír siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, y lo que menos quería era que sus nervios les amargara la noche. Quería hacerla pasar un agradable momento antes de proponerle matrimonio, para que tuviera más razones de decirle que sí.

.

-Son tan lindos…- Yuzu suspiró encantada desde una mesa lejana a la pareja de tortolitos cenando.

-¿Cuándo va a proponerle matrimonio?- Momo estaba impaciente por grabar el soñado momento.

-Probablemente antes o después del postre.- supuso Rukia, recordando sus mangas Shojo.

-Yo esperó que el capitán acepte ir a ese hotel que le conseguí para empezar a practicar para la luna de miel.- canturreó Rangiku.

-¡MVOY AM MMMATARTE, RAMGIKO-SAM!- chilló Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque apenas se dejó oír debido a la mordaza, los hechizos kido y la mano de Rukia cubriendo su boca.

-Pobre Onii-chan, ojala no hubiéramos tenido que llegar a esto.- Yuzu miró con compasión a su hermano mayor. –Lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré que arruines mi oportunidad de tener un cuñado. ¡Temí que este día nunca llegara y ahora tú no vas a arruinarlo!- rabió agitando los puños de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila, Yuzu-chan, o van a escucharte.- la más bajita intentó tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que nadie arruiné esto.- aseguró la rubia voluptuosa mientras la castaña asentía, pues ambas también habían esperado mucho tiempo porque su cubito de hielo alias Shiro-chan alias capitán encontrara el amor.

.

-Oye, Toshiro ¿seguro qué estás bien? Pareces muy tenso… más de lo normal.- lo examinó con una ceja en alto.

-P-por supuesto que estoy bien…- su mano tembló mientras devolvía su copa de agua mineral de vuelta a la mesa. -¿Quieres… eh… quieres postre?- sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente en la superficie del mantel.

-Sí tú pagas.- sonrió traviesamente.

Oigan, era una recién graduada de la universidad y su novio tenía una fortuna acumulada desde antes que ella naciera, aparte que su código de caballerosidad siempre lo hacía querer pagar por todo, y la mera verdad nunca se había quejado por eso. Era orgullosamente tacaña.

Pidieron un par de grandes copas de helado con distintos sabores para cada uno y no tardaron mucho en devorárselas, pues ambos tenían grandes cantidades de reiatsu y por ende mucho apetito todo el tiempo, aunque en la mayoría de los casos sabían disimular.

Karin no dejaba de notar lo callado que estaba su novio. Él normalmente era muy callado por naturaleza, pero al menos siempre la escuchaba y de vez en cuando le sonreía o incluso intentaba contenerse de reír, ahora se notaba pensativo y distraído, como sí quisiera decirle algo importante.

Oh. Cielos. Santos.

El restaurante… la cena… el traje… su nerviosismo… todo el secretismo… su ausencia constante los últimos meses…

Sí, no podía equivocarse. Todo indicaba que… él iba a dejarla. Rompería con ella aquí y ahora, apenas terminara el postre. Lo había visto muchas veces en películas, sin duda ese bastardo le había dado la mejor noche de todas solo para romper su corazón al final.

Oh, pero sí pensaba que iba a librarse tan fácilmente de ella por su estúpida Sociedad de Almas y en su maldito cumpleaños estaba muy equivocado. Ella también le tenía una sorpresita.

.

Toshiro estaba a un pelo de colapsar de los nervios. Había creído que podía manejar esto pero pareciera que no. Cuando terminaron de cenar iba a sacar el anillo, pero se acobardó y terminó preguntándole sí quería postre, por lo que la última media hora estuvo intentando juntar valor para proponerle. No obstante, la situación solo parecía empeorar.

Karin de repente pareció sumamente enojada con él. ¿Acaso sospechaba que le pediría matrimonio y estaba molesta porque no lo preguntó antes? ¿O acaso se estaba dando cuenta de que se merecía algo mejor y estaba a punto de botarlo para siempre?

Sea como sea, no podía seguir acobardándose. Ya estaba a un bocado de terminar su helado y en ese momento tenía que pedirle matrimonio, antes de que el camarero viniera a dejarle la cuenta debía hacerlo. No importa que ella probablemente lo rechace, se había preparado mentalmente para esto por semanas y sabía que su ojala-futura-cuñada estaba allí en alguna parte grabando todo, y también era su cumpleaños y este el regalo que le prometió, así que no podía decepcionarla a ella ni a sí mismo.

"**Buena excusa mental para darte valor**", lo felicitó su zanpakuto.

"_Gracias, ahora cállate_".

Carraspeó y tomó discretamente el anillo de su bolsillo, tomando con su mano libre la pequeña mano de la mujer que amaba. Ella seguía mirándolo mal, pero al menos no rechazó su toque.

-Karin…- tragó saliva, sin poder recordar nada de lo que había ensayado mentalmente para decirle. –Estos años que hemos estado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida. Y he tenido una vida muy larga.- eso la hizo sonreír, aunque apenas llegó su sonrisa se fue. Maldición. –A pesar de ser de mundos distintos, hemos llegado a amarnos profundamente aunque las cosas fueron difíciles. Y… he estado pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que es tiempo de seguir adelante. He tomado mi decisión.- la miró profundamente, intentando transmitirle su sinceridad.

Ella parecía horrorizada.

-¿Decisión?- susurró con voz queda.

-Yo…- esto no estaba saliendo como pensó. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. A este punto, creyó que sus intenciones ya serían obvias y ella quizás se emocionaría un poco, o se notaría insegura o nerviosa, pero parecía a punto de tomar el florero en la mesa y ponérselo de sombrero. –Tengo algo que decirte.- apretó el anillo en su mano.

-Qué coincidencia…- sonrió victoriosamente, como si estuvieran jugando cartas y ella tuviera las mejores. –Yo también tengo algo que decirte.- eso lo sorprendió.

-¿A-ah, sí?- ¿qué podría ser? ¿Quería terminar con él? ¡No podía! ¡No antes de que hiciera la pregunta!

-Sí.- aun sonriendo, abrió la boca para hablar.

Él, en una especie de ataque de pánico, decidió hablar antes de que ella pudiera pedirle romper, ya sin importarle el romanticismo o la solemnidad que tanto practicó, alzando el anillo para que lo tuviera justo delante de sus ojos.

-¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!-

-¡Estoy muerta!-

Sus gritos salieron casi al mismo tiempo, pero con los suficientes segundos de diferencia para que se entendieran perfectamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Al ver que atrajeron bastantes miradas de los demás clientes y el personal, Hitsugaya gruñó y arrojó un fajo de billetes de probablemente el doble de lo que había valido su cena, tomó a su decididamente-futura-esposa de la muñeca y salieron de allí.

Apenas estar afuera la tomó de la cintura y con un impulso de reiatsu saltó al techo de un edificio. Una vez comprobó que estaban solos se volteó para hablar con Karin, pero ella solo le arrebató el anillo de la mano, mirando con sorpresa tanto a él como al pequeño y frío objeto.

-¿Acabas de pedirme matrimonio o escuche mal?- sonrió estúpidamente.

Él suspiró aliviado. Ella parecía feliz con la idea.

-Sí, de hecho.- sonrió suavemente, luego frunció el ceño. -¿Acabas de decirme que estás muerta o escuche mal?-

-Larga historia, hollow, niñita, garras afiladas, Urahara, gigai, secreto, etc.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante?- se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, examinándolo con ayuda de la luz de la luna.

-Karin, me estás diciendo que fuiste brutalmente asesinada por un monstruo sediento de sangre ¿y te importa más un anillo?- se frotó las sienes, replanteándose el estar enamorado de esta mujer tan loca.

-Me importa más que vamos a casarnos, por supuesto.- lo miró con reproche. –Este es un gran paso, estoy muy sorprendida, creí que ibas a dejarme.-

-¿Por qué demonios te dejaría? No soy tan estúpido.- bien, tal vez lo había pensado un par de veces en su adolescencia por lo difícil e injusto de su situación, pero actualmente ya no era tan estúpido. –Ah… así que por eso parecías tan molesta.- se dio cuenta.

-Pues claro, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, por eso no me importó tanto ser "brutalmente asesinada".- se acercó a él y rodeó su nuca con sus brazos. –Quiero decir, sí fue horrible y todo, pero no hay forma de revertirlo y al menos ahora puedo seguirte a tu hogar… Yuzu y mi papá estarán encantados con la idea, y allá no habrá peligro constante de que Ichi-nii te asesine. Todos ganan… menos Ichi-nii.- rió rozando su boca con la suya.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- suspiró resignado. Ella estaba loca sin duda alguna, pero así la amaba irremediablemente.

-¿No es obvio? Vas a llevarme a tu sociedad de almas, vas a hacerme tu esposa, tendremos mucho sexo y sí quieres que tenga a tus mocosos tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar porque apestó en eso.- él la miró con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo por su descaro, a lo que ella de inmediato se largó a reír a carcajadas, arrancándole un par de risas breves luego de salir del shock.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Karin.- solo dijo antes de besarla, agradeciendo que su misión fuera un gran éxito, aunque era consciente de que necesitó la ayuda de ciertas aliadas para conseguirlo al final, pero valió la pena todo riesgo.

Sin duda la vida (o no-vida) junto a su Karin sería muy interesante.

.

No muy lejos de la pareja recién comprometida, las cuatro mujeres grababan todo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus pies mantenían la cabeza de Ichigo firmemente presionada contra el concreto del techo de aquel edificio vecino al de la parejita.

El idiota cabeza de naranja había logrado zafarse debido a la distracción que le provocó a las mujeres escuchar los gritos de los tortolitos y estuvo a punto de interrumpir aquel bello momento de no ser porque lo congelaron, patearon, dispararon hechizos kido y le dieron sartenazos hasta volver a atarlo y llegar justo a tiempo para grabar cuando Karin se colocaba el anillo y abrazaba a Toshiro.

Suspiraron enternecidas, más que satisfechas por el espectáculo romántico de aquellos dos jóvenes que una vez tanto insistieron en que el amor nunca formaría parte importante de sus vidas. Su misión fue un éxito rotundo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuzu-chan.- corearon las tres a la rubia, que les agradeció mientras secaba sus lágrimas de alegría por haber recibido el mejor regalo de todos.

Ahora solo restaba informarles a Toshiro y Karin que para el próximo año quería un sobrinito.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Ahora si, este es el fic de cumpleaños para las gemelitas xP Iba a hacer dos pero este me salió muy largo asi q solo sera uno uwu

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaa!


End file.
